Poketales-3 Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Oink Oink Story three of our fabulous Poketales. There will be arguing, there will be breakings of the 4th wall and an ending you'd never expect. It's short compared to the first 2 but I do hope it'll have just as much of an impact. Our 3 little spoinks wanting to prove who's right separate, unaware of the most dangerous pokemon in the forest is ready to have them for lunch.
1. Chapter 1

Poketales-**3 Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf**

**Author's Notes:** **Ok ladies and gents, time for another pokemon fairytale(I do not own pokemon nor the fairytales that I use for the stories)**

**today's main characters are…**

(Spoink **red****,** **blue** and **yellow** are the three little piggies(you'll find out soon enough what I mean) and (**Zororark** is the big bad wolf)

**Now other than the characters I have a special guest with me today, guys give it up for my anime fan fiction partner Senwhitefox! ***Applause*

_Sen: Hey Mako, oh and for the record it was my idea to have Zoroark be the wolf!_

**Mako:** **(I go by Sheena which is my real name, Mako for my fan fiction name and a whole bunch of other names so don't get confused readers.)**

**By the way while talking with my friend Sarah I was telling her about my ideas said she wanted to be a character, so I think I'll have her be a piggy since she loves pigs.**

**On with the story…**

Chapter 1- **The Cute, The Lazy and The Wise**

Ehem, once upon a time in the woods there were three cute little spoinks, one had a red jewel, one had a blue jewel and lastly one had a yellow jewel. Now all three were as close as could be however it didn't mean they didn't have issues every now and then.

Now due to the horrid weather the past few weeks and time in general the three spoinks lost their home and would have to make a new one…problem is…they couldn't agree what to make the house out of.

Red jewel spoink named Sarah says- **"Let's make the house out of straw, it's soft, light and it'll look really cute if we dye it in different colors!"** Both other sibling look at her with a "what the frick is wrong with you" look, before shaking their heads.

The red spoink was all about beauty and style, stating that it was most important for any household. Or anything in general actually...

Blue jewel spoink named Sen states- **"No way, it's stupid. Let's build a house out of sticks, they're stable, and best of all they're not too heavy and won't break as easily."** The blue spoink is rather quite lazy and isn't into style, he'd rather take a nap then worry about clothes or what he thought was minor/pointless.

Sarah scrunched up her spoinky nose in annoyance and disgust…you can see where most of the arguing comes from**(and if you can't tell I'll give you a hint…it's not the yellow jeweled spoink!)**

The Yellow jeweled spoink named Sheena shakes her head and sighs-

**Sen from the real world: WAIT! We're in this story? AWSOME!**

**Author Mako: uh yeah? I told you that I'd make Sarah(my friend and neighbor) a piggy…figured I'd might as well add us in as well. Since I needed two other characters for the spoinks and there's two of us. Can I continue now?**

**Sen: Yep!(Back to the Story)**

As I was saying before being interrupted the Yellow jeweled spoink named Sheena shakes her head and sighs-** "Guy's don't even start, besides straw and sticks aren't going to be stable enough for us to live in. We should use bricks****(basically hard mud…same thing), ****they're durable and not only that but we won't have to worry about any holes or leaks."**

The yellow jeweled, was always thinking ahead, not just for herself but for her siblings. With the way things have been the sticks and straw will either be taken down by the weather or even worse by predators that stalk the woods.

Sadly though her other siblings weren't thinking of the future…matter of fact it doesn't even seem that they were listening to her, but were arguing with one another instead.

Sarah-**Straw~ **

Sen-**Sticks **

Sarah- **Straw~**

Sen-**Sticks**

Sarah**-Straw~**

Sen-**STICKS! **

Sarah-**STICKS!**

Sen-**STRAW!**

Sarah- **Great straw it is~ ^_^**

Sen- **Wait what!? You tricked me, I'm tired of this!**

Sen stalks off to build his stick house, Sarah who won that round of arguing, skips and hums away to build her cute little straw house…while Sheena, just sighs, to build her brick house, hoping her siblings will be alright.

Meanwhile a hungry Zoroark was hiding within the bushes…**"Hmm how interesting, looks like I've found my meal, spoink for dinner, ah how long has it been? Hehehe…" **He fades into the shadows, waiting for just the right moment.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Zoroark Outside the story- STOP RIGHT THERE MAKO!

**Mako- ****Ja? What's wrong?**

Zoroark-…I'm tired of being a bad guy(referring to this, and the pokemon movie) I wanna be a good guy for a change and I don't eat spoinks…they're cute.

**Mako-****ugh…come on it's just one story I know you're not really a bad guy…**

Zoroark-No I'm going on strike you can't stop me!

**To be continued…god dang it…**


	2. Chapter 2

Poketales-**3 Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf**

Chapter 2-Here Comes the Predator~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Authors Note…*finds Zoroark, donating money to charity, cleaning the streets, giving candy to children*

**Mako: Oh Zoro~ How would you like to start your acting career?**

Zoroark: *Ears pop up at the word 'actor' and he looks at me with star dazed eyes* Really, you'll help me make my dream come true as an actor, oh thank you Mako, when can I start?

**Mako: *Smiles* Right now actually I have a script for you and everything for you is already highlighted. All you have to do is memorize and do it. Here *Give him the script for the "3 little piggies and the big bad wolf."**

Zoroark: *Takes it and starts reading* I won't let you down! *runs off*

_Sen: You're so evil…so clever, nice work_

**Mako: hey it technically is true, he is in a story which is a play/reenactment, and it'll get the story going and now he'll be the bad guy I need him to be.**

_Sen: Think he'll find out…_

**Mako: Not until the end, and even so I have a plan for it~ On with the show folks!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\

Sarah-** "Ok, Psywave!"** Her red jewel begins to glow and all of the straw she has managed to collect floats into the air. Using her psychic powers she manages to make a dome shaped house. Humming along she bounces her way to a tree of fruit, **"Zen headbutt!"** they all fall down before her.

**"Psychic! Wahoo who needs arms when you got telekinesis…it makes things so much easier~ Time to chop up these berries and make the most beautiful house this forest has ever seen! Power Gem!"** Gems form through her powers and slice the berries, giving the straw an array of colors, and the gems to top it all off form around the house like decorations.

A true work of art. She bounces to her home and rests…she's had a long day, from arguing with her brother to ignoring her sister and finally building a house of her own… but now she can sleep peacefully. Or so she thought.

Zoroark arrives to her house, from the shadows, the sneaky illusion fox pokemon knocks on her home, awaking Sarah from her sleep. She hears a demonic voice through the straw

**"Little Spoink Little Spoink Let Me In."** In annoyance and retaliation, she replies back.

**"Not by the hair of my silky silky skin!"** She sticks her tongue out. Zoroark just shrugs his shoulders knowing this will be easy.** "Then I'll Huff, and I'll Puff and I'll Slash Your House Down Roar!"** With a swift movement of his paws, the house crumbles…torn to shreds. The little spoink in quick haste bounces away from the scary pokemon. She flees just in time.

Sen- **"Alrighty here…psychic!"** The sticks what was once on the ground begin dancing to the cleared area, forming the house he wanted. He's still angry after his defeat to his sister but eh…He's still got things to do…but he doesn't care, time for a nap ~ But as he was about to close his eyes he heard a shriek. He pounces his way to the door to find his sister Sarah bruised, exhausted and in tears.

**"What's wrong what happened?" "A Zoroark came and slashed my house, then he tried to eat me wahhhh!"** both of them hid into the stick house, but just like the first time the mischievous Zoroark appeared. Once more he spoke quietly **"Little spoinks little spoinks let me in."** Sen snorted in amusement…this is what she's afraid of…triumphantly he shouts. **"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin."**(do spoinks have chins? Eh whatever)

Zoroark smirks. **"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll Slash your house down MUAHAHA!"** just as before the claws from Zoroark mighty paws was too much for the spoinks house…but once more the spoinks managed to retreat…Sen no matter how much he wanted to battle and make Zoroark pay for his crimes could do nothing, because being a dark type, the spoinks psychic attacks would have no effect. Sarah and Sens last hope was their eldest sister Sheena…

To Be Continued…I hope


	3. Chapter 3

Poketales-**3 Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf**

Chapter 3-Bricks to the Rescue~

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/

Authors notes: *Zoroark rushes to me beaming.* I'm all set and ready to go.

**Mako:(don't own pokemon or fairytales Good now you will go over there to your position and make your last great big scene for this play/reenactment(story) *points to the shadows***

Zoroark: Yes Ma'am! *Goes to his position ready for his cue*

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As fast as spoinkly possible, Sarah and Sen bounce and hop all the way to their sisters house hoping she'll be able to help them.

Sheena:** "Just about done…now I just need to…"**

**"SISSY!"** She turns to find her family jumping at the speed of light, Sen and Sarah pummel into her… **"Ow…what was that for?"**

**"A Zoroark has been trying to eat us all day, it destroyed my house." "It destroyed mine too WAHHH!" **

Sheena sighs and tells them to get in. The door is locked just as Zoroark appears…Once more he whispers **"Little spoinks little spoinks let me in."**

Sheena smiles, ready for him **"Not by the hair of my silky silky chin."** Laughing evilly Zoroark states once again,** "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll slash your house down!"**

He raises his claws, this is it, they make contact with the house, and they break!? His sharpened claws fall to the ground. In shock the illusion pokemon falls to his knees…Sen and Sarah jump in joy, not noticing their sister hopping out to the dismayed fox.

He looks at her,** "How…my claws."** She looks at him sympathetic, **"My home is made with layers and layers of dried mud, you could slash at it all you want but it won't fall, and you won't eat me or my family."**

At this point a poke-delivery van shows up with an aipom. He smiles** "Miss Sheena Spoink?"** She nods to him,** "Hi I have your pizza's here, it'll be 7.35$ poke."** The money and pizza has switched owners, before aipom drives off saying it was a pleasure doing business.

The other two spoink and Zoroark look at Sheena and the pizza…they drool, the yellowed jewel pokemon shakes her head with a chuckle…**"Come on I didn't order and buy this for nothing, let's dig in."**

And so the Zoroark and spoink siblings became the best of friends, and every week, they have a slice, in a very sturdy, decorative house and they all live happily ever after.

The END

Author Notes: Yeah like I said a really short story. But warning my chapters for the next story aren't done yet...so you'll have to wait. ^_^ thank you


End file.
